Les Sentiers de la Perdition
by Nuit Sans Lune
Summary: Quand deux élèves Vampires SANG pour SANG sexy et meilleurs ennemis du monde s'en font voir de toutes les couleurs, Poudlard risque d'être mit sans dessus dessous. Mais Draco reste un mâle, comment va t'il réagir devant la nouvelle Hermione ?
1. Chapter 1

Hey ! Hum, je sais ce que vous vous dîtes. Vous vous dîtes : Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fabrique ? Ben oui, je suis absente environ un an, je poste un chapitre sur **Les mille et une nuits** et pouf, je vous poste une nouvelle histoire. Alors oui, la question est, mais qu'est ce que je fabrique ? Je sais que j'ai trois fictions en cours, et que j'ai du mal à les tenir. Je vous avoue franchement que je ne sais pas si je les finirai, bien que je sache que la plupart d'entre vous les aime beaucoup. Mais sincèrement, pour le moment, j'ai besoin de me consacrer à une seule fiction, et une neuve ! Parce que reprendre des écrits abandonnés pendant un an, c'est pas si simple ! Donc voilà, je me consacre à celle ci, en espérant qu'elle vous plaira. Quand elle sera fini, je reprendrai peut être, mais je dis bien peut être (synonyme de « peu probable »), les autres fictions en cours.

**Les Sentiers de la Perdition** est une fiction qui ne tient pas compte du tome 6 (ben oui, c'est pas drôle sinon), et qui sera basée sur les Vampires. J'adore les Vampires, j'ai d'ailleurs un forum sur ce thème, un forum de jeu RPG que j'aime beaucoup et qui marche bien, et je suis actuellement en train de travailler sur la conception d'un site « Vampirique ». Bref, tous ça pour dire que je les aime, lol. M'enfin, vous allez déjà lire ma fiction (si le cœur vous en dit) et on verra ça plus tard.

**Personnages principaux :** Hermione Granger et Draco Malfoy

**Rating :** M

**Genre :** Romance, Humor, Angst, Horror (Hum, subtile mélange oui…)

**Spoiler :** Cette fiction ne tient pas compte du tome 6

**Disclaimer :** L'habituel « Les personnages, lieux, ambiances des livres etc. appartiennent à leur auteur respective, J.K. Rowling, seule l'histoire m'appartient. »

* * *

**LES SENTIERS DE LA PERDITION**

**Chapitre 1**

_L'initiation_

Il fait nuit. Il est près de 3h du matin, la pluie ne cesse de tomber, labourant le sol de trompes d'eau, et quelques éclairs zèbrent le ciel, annonçant la venue imminente de l'orage. Un orage d'été, car nous sommes en plein mois d'Août, et la pluie est accueillie avec joie, apportant un peu de fraîcheur aux 30 degrés habituels, affichés sur les thermomètres. Le Manoir des Malfoy est plongé dans la pénombre, tout comme l'extérieur. La nuit est étonnement calme, sombre, les pavés ne sont éclairés que part la pluie, scintillante sous les rayons de la pleine lune. Mais malgré les apparences, il se passe quelque chose, cette nuit. Quelque chose de très important… Dans l'une des salles luxueuses de l'immense Manoir des Malfoy, se tient une réunion rassemblant une bonne centaine de personnes. C'est une cérémonie, plus précisément. La cérémonie du passage du jeune Draco Malfoy, âgé de 17 ans, dans les rangs des Mangemorts. C'est ce soir même que le beau blond recevra sa marque, et qu'il devra passer son initiation. Initiation à laquelle il ne sait encore rien de ce qu'il devra accomplir…

Lord Voldemort, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, se tient avec grâce et zèle sur un fauteuil majestueux, tapissé de velours rouge sang et relié d'or, qui ressemble fort bien à un trône. Il domine son assemblée, et regarde d'un œil hautain la jeune recrue qui lui fait face. Draco, quand à lui, reste de marbre devant cet homme cruel, au visage de serpent blafard, qu'il devra dorénavant considérer comme son maître, lui qui déteste qu'on lui donne des ordres.

« C'est bien, Draco… Tu es différent, maintenant… Depuis combien de temps ta transformation a t-elle opérée ? » siffle Voldemort de sa voix aiguë et glaciale.

Il faisait bien sûr référence à la mutation de Draco, quelques mois plus tôt, en Vampire. Cela avait, qui plus est, été organisé par les soins de Lucius Malfoy, le père de Draco, selon les ordres du Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui souhaitait faire entrer dans ses rangs des êtres aussi raffinés et puissants que les Vampires. Draco ne lâchait pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres des yeux, le fixant de son regard gris acier envoûtant et glacial, empreint d'une nouvelle assurance encore plus accentuée depuis sa mutation vampirique.

« Depuis six mois maintenant. » répondit le jeune homme, de sa voix chaude et sexy, calme et posée.

« Bien, c'est très bien… »

Voldemort se leva de son siège avec délicatesse puis sortit sa baguette de sa robe de velours noire. Il fit signe à Draco d'approcher. Celui ci obéit et tendit d'instinct son bras vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres, une moue résignée affichée sur son visage aux traits fins et délicats. Un Vampire au visage d'Ange.

« Avant de t'apposer la marque, je souhaite que tu me prête allégeance comme il se doit. »

Draco hocha légèrement la tête, une mèche de ses cheveux blonds platine tombant en travers de son visage parfait, puis il récita, presque par cœur :

« Je m'engage à vous servir, vous prêtant fidélité et allégeance, respect et dévotion, et cela jusqu'à ce que la mort m'arrache à vous. »

Draco réprima une moue exaspérée. Qu'est ce qu'il ne fallait pas dire pour recevoir un gribouillis sur le bras. Mais Voldemort parût satisfait de ce baratin, bien que le jeune Malfoy n'en croyait pas un mot de ce qu'il venait de réciter comme un serment d'allégeance.

_Allégeance… Mon cul oui. Et quoi encore…_

Draco suivit des yeux la baguette du Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui vînt se poser sur son avant bras droit. Voldemort n'eu même pas besoin de réciter une quelconque incantation ou formule que déjà la baguette produisait une sorte de vapeur chaude et collante, de couleur verte pâle et blafarde. Soudain Draco ressentit une vive douleur, comme si on le brûlait à vif avec de l'acier fondu et brûlant. Il retira vivement son bras sous l'œil sadique et mauvais de Voldemort, puis il l'examina, sentant que la douleur diminuait, jusqu'à disparaître complètement. A présent, sur son avant bras se dessinait une tête de mort noire comme l'ébène…

« Bienvenue parmi nous, Draco. »

Le beau blond hocha de nouveau la tête doucement puis il tourna son regard gris acier vers les autres Mangemorts qui peuplaient la salle bourrée de luxe, comme le reste de l'ensemble du Manoir des Malfoy, en réalité. Son regard s'attarda sur son père, Lucius, qui lui fit signe de se retourner vers Voldemort. Exaspéré, Draco s'exécuta. Et effectivement, Voldemort n'avait pas l'air d'avoir fini son discours, diablement ennuyeux, d'ailleurs.

« Avant de te considérer comme l'un de mes serviteurs, fidèles et efficaces, tu dois passer une épreuve d'initiation. »

_Qu'est ce que c'est encore que cette connerie ?_

« Comme tu es un Vampire, nous t'avons réservé une proie à vider de son sang. »

Draco haussa un sourcil. Là, ça devenait intéressant. D'autant plus que le blond commençait à avoir faim, et l'appel du sang, la soif, tendait à se faire ressentir. Voldemort, devant l'absence de réaction du jeune homme, continua :

« Tu te souviens de miss Hermione Granger ? »

Et comment ! Draco passait ses études depuis 6 ans à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, comment oublier, le temps d'un été, la petite sainte nitouche, la sale sang de bourbe nommée miss Granger, ou plutôt chieuse en chef. Draco esquissa un sourire méprisant et mauvais rien qu'à la pensée de cette fille qu'il détestait au plus haut point, tout comme ses deux meilleurs amis, la belette et le balafré, nommés respectueusement Harry Potter et Ron Weasley.

« Bien sûr. Je passe mes années dans la même école. »

Voldemort fixa le beau blond de ses yeux rouge injectés de sang. Un rictus mauvais était accroché à ses lèvres, et sa face de serpent semblait encore plus terrifiante avec cette moue de sadisme peinte sur son visage.

« C'est elle, que tu videras de son sang… Cette sang de bourbe nous a assez humilié, avec son petit ami Potter… »

_Je doute que ce soit son petit ami…_

Draco songeait que la sainte nitouche était bien trop prude pour oser sortir avec un garçon, qui plus est son meilleur ami. Alors, comme ça, il devait tuer la sang de bourbe ? Enfin quelque chose de censé… Draco posa son regard gris acier froid et magnétique sur le Lord, puis il répondit :

« Je le ferai, et avec plaisir… Mais, où, à Poudlard ? »

Vider une personne de son sang sous le nez de Dumbledore n'était peut être pas bien sérieux… Mais de toute façon, à Poudlard, il faudra bien que le jeune homme se nourrisse. Le beau blond secoua doucement la tête, replaçant quelques mèches de ses cheveux blonds platine brillants et soyeux, il songerait à ça plus tard.

« Non, pas à Poudlard. Ici même. »

Le jeune Malfoy fronça les sourcils. Ici ? Comment ça, ici ? Au Manoir ? Mais la sang de bourbe n'était pas au Manoir, il le saurait sinon ! Devant l'air d'incompréhension de Draco, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ajouta :

« Nous l'avons fait transplaner cette nuit. Elle est enfermée dans les cachots. »

Les cachots… Ces lieux sordides rappelaient de terribles souvenirs chez Draco. Mais peu importe, cela était fini maintenant, et ce serait à la sang de bourbe de souffrir, même si elle ne méritait pas ça. Draco s'en fichait, il ne l'aimait pas, la détestait, la haïssait… Cela ne lui ferait que du bien de la détruire, il savourerait ensuite sa victoire sur Potter.

« Très bien. Maintenant ? » demanda Draco, presque impatient à l'idée de saigner Granger.

« Maintenant. »

Draco esquissa un sourire sadique sur ses lèvres pleines, sans trop l'être pour un homme, et de couleur rouge framboise. Il s'inclina devant le Lord, non pas par gaîté de cœur mais parce qu'il savait qu'il en était obligé, puis il tourna les talons sans jeter un regard derrière lui, sentant le regard pesant de son père dans son dos. Le jeune homme ferma la porte de la salle et resta un moment silencieux, derrière la porte de la pièce qu'il venait de quitter, sans bouger. Puis il ricana doucement et se mit en marche. Le beau blond traversa le long couloir, puis il emprunta un escalier en colimaçon de pierres froides, étroit et sombre, qui descendait dans les entrailles du manoir des Malfoy. Il atterrit dans un long couloir souterrain, fait de vieilles pierres grises, couvertes de moisissure. Des torches brûlantes d'un feu noir magique éclairait faiblement les lieux sordides, qui sentaient le renfermé et le vomis. Le jeune homme avançait dans ce long couloir étroit et sinueux, sale, répugnant, lugubre. Des portes de fer rouillé s'alignaient de temps en temps dans les murs pleins de crasse, portants des numéros allant de 1 à 17. Draco pouvait presque entendre les cris de souffrance que retenaient ces lieux de torture et d'agonie. Les murs retenaient les souvenirs de ses propres hurlements, mais aujourd'hui, Draco n'avançait pas en victime, mais en bourreau. Quelque part, cette sensation lui donnait un sentiment de malaise, bien que l'idée de torturer et de tuer la sang de bourbe lui procurait un réel plaisir.

Le beau blond s'arrêta soudain devant la porte numéro 15. Il entendait des pleurs… Des pleurs féminin. Elle était là, ce ne pouvait être qu'elle. Il posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte, rouillée et sale, puis il la poussa. Les portes des cachots ne pouvaient s'ouvrir que de l'extérieur, retenant ses proies prisonnières à l'intérieur des cellules, encore plus sales et sordides que le couloir. Draco referma la porte derrière lui, et posa son regard méprisant et glacial sur la petite silhouette roulée en boule sur le sol. Une petite robe d'été, jaune, une peau halée et dorée par le soleil de ce mois d'août, et une chevelure brune bouclée et épaisse. C'était bien la sang de bourbe. Elle ne semblait pas avoir remarqué la présence du blond, et cela exaspéra le jeune homme. Draco se racla la gorge. Hermione releva subitement la tête : ses yeux étaient rougis par les pleurs, ses lèvres en sang à force de les avoir rongé d'angoisse, et ses joues blanches comme la mort, sûrement l'effet de la peur, et de l'enfermement. Pourtant, elle ne devait pas être là depuis plus de 3 ou 4 heures.

« Malfoy ! » Sa voix était aiguë, terrifiée.

« Tu t'attendais à qui ? Tu es dans mon manoir. Dommage pour toi qu'on ne t'ai pas fait visiter d'endroits plus charmants. » Ironisa Draco, ne lâchant pas la jeune fille de son regard glacial.

« Pourquoi je suis ici ? Comment je suis arrivée ici ? »

« Peu importe, l'important, c'est comment tu vas en sortir. »

Un éclair de soulagement passant dans le regard de la brune, mais le ricanement mauvais de Draco fit vite disparaître ce sentiment de soulagement.

« Tu vas en sortir, mais pas comme tu le pense, sang de bourbe. A mon avis, quand tu seras sortie, on ne pourra même plus te reconnaître… »

Hermione glapit de terreur, son cœur battait très fort dans sa poitrine. Qu'est ce qu'il allait lui faire ? Il semblait différent, encore plus mauvais qu'avant. Quelque chose avait changé, dans son regard aussi. Le beau blond s'approcha dangereusement d'Hermione, qui cria de nouveau.

« Tu hurles déjà ? Je ne t'ai pas encore touché… »

« Ne… Ne t'approche pas ! » bafouilla la jeune fille, terrorisée.

« Tu crois peut être que tu es en mesure de me donner des ordres ? »

Draco attrapa Hermione par le cou, et la releva brutalement, la remettant sur ses jambes qui tremblaient. La jeune fille essaya de se débattre, assénant à l'aveuglette des coups de pieds et de poings, mais Draco la plaqua violemment contre le mur du fond de la cellule, lui brisant presque le dos. Hermione suffoquait, les doigts serrés de Draco autour de son cou lui faisait mal, l'empêchait de bien respirer. Soudain, cette empreinte se desserra, mais ce fut pour une douleur encore plus fulgurante : Draco venait de planter ses dents dans la chair de la jeune fille. Ses dents ? Oh par Merlin, non ! Des crocs ! Hermione essaya à nouveau de se débattre, mais elle sentait que son sang quittait petit à petit son corps, ses forces l'abandonnaient doucement, pendant que Draco aspirait ce liquide vital. Un Vampire au visage d'Ange…

* * *

Et voilà ! Alors, qu'en pensez vous ? Personnellement, j'aime beaucoup ce début de fiction, et je sens qu'elle va m'inspirer ! J'attends vos avis avant de vous écrire la suite, alors n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer une petite review please :) Oh et je vais quand même essayer de vous écrire **Les mille et une nuits** en même temps. Je suis pas gentille, moi ?

**.:Nuit Sans Lune:.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione sentait que ses forces déjà affaiblies l'abandonnaient petit à petit, que son corps glissait lentement vers le sol, contre le mur, ses jambes tremblantes ne pouvant plus supporter le poids de son corps endolori. Le regard de la jeune fille commençait à se troubler tandis que le vampire blond aspirait son énergie vitale. Non ! Elle ne pouvait pas mourir comme ça, surtout pas par les crocs de son pire ennemi ! Dans un sursaut de survie, l'instinct d'Hermione lui intima l'ordre de mordre le poignet de Draco, celui de la main qui la plaquait fermement contre le mur. La jeune fille planta alors ses dents dans la chair, arrachant un cri de douleur et de surprise à la fois à son assaillant. Avec dégoût et incompréhension, Hermione avala quelques gouttes du sang du beau blond qui la repoussa avec violence, finissant de la briser. Fatiguée, le cou et les lèvres en sang, la brunette tomba au sol, inconsciente.

- Saloperie !

Draco, la bouche et les lèvres encore recouvertes de sang frais de la gryffondor, écumait de rage mais aussi d'un sentiment de déstabilisation. Elle l'avait mordu bordel ! Si il ne faisait pas quelque chose maintenant, elle allait devenir une vampire, comme lui.

Merde, merde, MERDE ! C'est trop tard. Qu'est ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire à son père, et à Voldemort ? Non pas qu'il ait peur de se justifier, mais cette situation l'énervait au plus haut point. Granger avait vraiment le don de lui pourrir la vie jusqu'au bout, même quand elle était sur le point de crever !

- Rha mais quelle idiote !

Le beau blond n'eu pas à attendre longtemps, déjà Hermione remuait sur le sol. Les cheveux encore plus emmêlés que d'habitude, du sang tachant sa peau et sa robe jaune, elle faisait vraiment peur à voir. La jeune fille avait terriblement mal à la tête, elle avait même la désagréable sensation que celle-ci allait… exploser. Hermione étouffa un gémissement de douleur avant de porter son regard injecté de sang et vitreux vers Draco, qui la regardait d'un air dégoûté et méfiant. Soudain elle hurla et se rua sur le jeune blond, comme revitalisée d'une nouvelle énergie : la haine.

- Qu'est ce que tu m'as fait ? QU'EST-CE QUE TU M'AS FAIT ?

Draco la repoussa de nouveau violemment, découvrant avec horreur qu'Hermione possédait désormais des canines !

- Oh putain de merde !

Hermione se calma soudainement à ces paroles, voyant l'air navré de Draco. Soudain elle avait peur, qu'est ce qu'elle avait ? Elle n'était plus normale ? Elle était défigurée ? Quoi bordel !

- Qu… Quoi ? Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y'a, putain !

- Mais pourquoi tu m'as mordu ? T'es tarée ou quoi ! Bordel !

Hermione ouvrit la bouche de stupeur, de colère, les yeux lançant presque des éclairs qui auraient pu foudroyer Malfoy sur place. Comment ça, pourquoi elle l'avait mordu ? Il OSAIT poser une question aussi stupide !

- Mais tu étais en train de me tuer ! En train de me TUER ! Tu croyais que j'allais te laisser faire !

Draco ferma les yeux et soupira bruyamment, se passant les mains sur son visage parfait aux traits angéliques, bien qu'il soit loin d'être un ange. Comment cela avait-il pu arriver ? Voilà que la sang de bourbe était une vampire, une fucking vampire ! Il se trouvait dans une situation délicate, et vraiment très inconfortable… Il fallait qu'Hermione foute le camp d'ici, avant que Voldemort et sa troupe ne descendent voir la cause de tous ces hurlements et ces injures.

- Ok… Ok. Tu vas te casser d'ici, et maintenant.

- Quoi ?

- Tu vas te barrer, tout de suite ! T'as compris ! TIRE TOI !

Hermione était encore plus médusée que quelques minutes auparavant. Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles : elle se faisait presque tué par son pire ennemi qui lui demandait maintenant de se tirer de sa maison comme si rien ne s'était passé !

- Non mais attends, tu ne vas pas me laisser partir comme ça ?

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- Mais… Mais merde ! C'est toi qui m'as fait venir dans ce putain d'endroit sordide, c'est toi qui m'as presque fait crever et tu me demandes maintenant de me tirer, comme ça, pleine de sang ! Tu ne peux pas me filer, je ne sais pas, ne serais-ce qu'une serviette et un peu d'eau !

- Déjà, ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai fait venir et arrête de hurler, je ne suis pas sourd. Ensuite, si tu ne veux pas être encore plus méconnaissable que tu ne l'es déjà, tu as intérêt à écouter ce que je te dis.

La jeune fille se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure pour se retenir de balancer une nouvelle réplique cinglante à Malfoy, si ce n'est son poing dans la figure. Très bien, qu'elle s'en aille, elle n'espérait que cela à vrai dire, mais comment ? Elle ne savait pas bien comment elle était arrivée, alors pour repartir c'était encore une autre histoire…

- Et comment je fais ?

- Hein ?

- Comment je fais pour sortir ?

Malfoy leva les yeux au ciel et claqua des doigts pour faire transplaner la sang de bourbe, qui en moins de deux secondes n'était plus là, à brailler devant ses yeux. Le beau blond se prit la tête dans les mains, ne sachant plus comment faire pour se sortir de ce mauvais pas. Pour être un mauvais pas, c'en était un, et pas qu'un petit ! Comme pour répondre à ses interrogations, son père toqua à la porte du cachot, le tirant de ses noires pensées.

- Draco, je peux entrer ?

- Ouais…

Lucius Malfoy ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la pièce putride en fronçant le nez tellement l'odeur était répugnante, tout comme les lieux, en faite. Le père posa une main sur l'épaule de son fils, son regard cherchant le cadavre supposé de la sang de bourbe.

- Draco… Où est-elle ?

- Elle est… elle est morte.

Lucius afficha un sourire satisfait, son regard devenant comme meurtrier.

- Parfait, parfait… Et, qu'est ce que tu as fait du corps ?

- Je l'ai fais transplaner chez ses parents, ils auront une bonne surprise…

Plus loin de là, dans la maison des Granger, Hermione venait de ré atterrir dans sa chambre, à côté de son lit, sur la moquette. Avec le choc, elle venait de se faire encore quelques bleus en plus. Hermione soupira, évidemment, elle n'aurait pas pu retomber sur le lit, tout simplement, ben non ! La jeune fille se releva avec quelques grimaces de douleur mais bizarrement, elle ne se sentait plus fatiguée, elle se sentait même en pleine forme, si on pouvait dire cela comme ça… Par contre, elle avait besoin d'un bon bain. La jeune fille tourna son regard chocolat sur son réveil qui trônait sur sa table de nuit. Celui-ci indiquait maintenant 3h24 du matin. Elle risquait de réveiller ses parents si elle allait à la salle de bain mais, elle devait absolument être propre pour le lendemain matin, car si elle débarquait dans la cuisine pleine de sang, ses parents allaient sûrement avoir une attaque !

A pas de loup, Hermione se dirigea donc vers la salle de bain, où elle s'enferma à l'intérieur. Une fois débarrassée de ses vêtements tâchés, la jeune fille fit couler l'eau chaude dans la baignoire et s'y engouffra avec délice, fermant les yeux de quiétude quelques minutes. Une fois la baignoire presque pleine, Hermione coupa l'eau et entreprit de se savonner le corps et les cheveux, pour enlever le sang séché de sa peau, son propre sang… L'eau commençait déjà à se teinter de rouge. Pendant qu'elle se savonnait le visage et le cou, Hermione sentit sous ses doigts fins deux petits trous dans sa chair, la marque du passage des canines de Draco. Un vampire ! Combien de temps, combien de temps cela faisait-il ? Comment n'avait-elle pas pu le deviner avant ? Cet été, oui, forcément, il avait dû devenir un vampire cet été, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement ! Hermione ferma de nouveau les yeux, presque prête à s'endormir dans le bain… Elle se sentait fatiguée, tout un coup, si fatiguée…

* * *

**Et voilà ! J'ai beau être en Australie, j'ai quand même réussie à vous tapper un chapitre, c'est pas génial ça :) Bon, il n'est pas super long, mais je ne peux pas non plus faire des miracles, je suis en cours je vous rappelle ! XD Voilà, bonne lecture et surtout, n'oubliez pas la petite review ! Merci !**

**.:Nuit Sans Lune:.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut à tous ! Oui, oui, je sais, je suis en retard, encore. Mais que voulez vous, l'inspiration, ça ne se commende pas. C'est bien dommage, d'ailleurs. En ce moment, je suis plus inspirée par Les Sentiers de la Perdition que par Les mille et une nuits, alors j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas. Je pense et j'ose espérer également que Les Sentiers de la Perdition vous plaît aussi, comme FanFic ? Enfin bref, voilà donc le chapitre 3, avec une petite ellipse temporelle, car nous nous retrouvons à Poudlard. Je vous laisse lire, bonne lecture à tous. :)**

* * *

**LES SENTIERS DE LA PERDITION**

_Chapitre III :: Des vampires à Poudlard !_

Des murmures couraient dans les rangs du cours de Potions ce jour là. Voilà deux jours que les cours avaient reprit à Poudlard, la rentrée s'était bien passée, et évidemment, l'un des premiers cours à infliger aux Gryffondor était celui de Rogue, en compagnie de leurs meilleurs amis, les Serpentard. Mais aujourd'hui, la mésentente n'était pas au rendez vous et les habituels quolibets et autres sarcasmes ne s'élevaient pas dans les cachots, bien que les Serpentard et les Gryffondor étaient réunis dans la même pièce, et bien que Rogue venait également de retirer 30 points à Gryffondor en moins de 15 minutes. Non, on murmurait sur la véritable bombe sexuelle féminine qui se penchait avec concentration sur son chaudron dans les dernières rangées, ne faisant visiblement pas cas des murmures et des regards en coin qu'on lui lançait. Draco fronça les sourcils et se passa furtivement la langue sur ses crocs aiguisés, pas très visibles en période de non soif, encore heureux. Il avait fait une énorme boulette le soir de son initiation aux Mangemorts, en transformant Granger en vampire. Il était dans la merde, et pas qu'un peu. Non seulement la brunette était devenue une créature assoiffée de sang, mais en plus elle était devenue diablement… désirable ! Les effets du vampirisme, sans aucun doute. Non mais il fallait la regarder ! L'uniforme de Poudlard revisité par la nouvelle Granger qui nous fait sa crise d'ado en retard : jupe raccourcie très mini, chemisier ultra moulant et décolleté, cravate à moitié attachée style rebelle et fougueuse…

Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il fallait que madame soit bien foutue ! Comment diable avait-elle donc pu cacher ses formes de rêve durant ces dernières années ? Sous des uniformes trop larges pour elle, sans doute, trop honteuse d'avoir une poitrine si parfaite, des jambes de rêve et un beau petit cul. Quelle conne, des dizaines de nanas se damneraient pour être comme elle ! Draco s'autorisa enfin à étudier le visage de la vampire plus en détails, bien qu'il l'avait déjà fait et ne comprenait toujours pas comment elle avait fait pour passer inaperçue chez les mâles. Elle avait un visage ovale, des traits fins et délicats, une délicieuse peau halée lisse et sans aucune imperfection, des yeux magnifiques de couleur chocolat et savamment maquillés de noirs, renforçant son regard désormais envoûtant et charmeur, un petit nez droit et fin, et des lèvres comme faites pour embrasser, d'une délicieuse couleur cerise, pleines et sucrées. Pourquoi fallait-il que la sang de bourbe soit aussi bandante ?

« Draco, ta potion a une drôle de gueule. »

« Hein ? Ah merde. »

Le beau blond jeta un regard à sa potion qui avait trop chauffée, et qui, selon Pansy, ressemblait de près ou de loin à une imitation réaliste d'une authentique bouse de vache, l'odeur en moins. Draco soupira bruyamment et maudit Granger de tous les noms mentalement, la tenant pour responsable de l'échec de sa potion. Rogue s'approcha du chaudron du Serpentard, une moue affreusement laide peinte sur son visage déjà outrageusement moche.

« Malfoy, on n'est pas à la campagne. Faites moi le plaisir de recommencer ça ! »

Quel con. Malfoy sentit le regard de Granger dans son dos, et cela l'énerva encore plus. Depuis qu'elle était devenue une vampire, une sorte de lien les avait unis, un peu comme le légendaire lien des jumeaux. Cette faculté à savoir ce que pense l'autre, à savoir ce qu'il ressent… Et surtout, la capacité à détecter de suite si l'un d'eux est dans les parages. Affreux ! C'était comme si Granger le suivait partout, même sous la douche ou aux toilettes ! Une sensation des plus désagréables, vous en conviendrez. Le beau blond soupira bruyamment et fit disparaître le contenu de son chaudron en un tour de baguette magique, avant de gentiment intimer à Pansy d'aller se faire foutre avec ses histoires de vaches à deux balles. Comme si la journée n'avait pas assez mal commencée pour les premiers cours de l'année, Draco remarqua que son prochain cours n'était autre que celui de la Divination. Génial…

C'est donc d'humeur maussade que les Serpentard se dirigèrent à pas traînants dans les hauteurs des châteaux, tandis que les Gryffondor avaient un moment de libre. Hermione rangea ses affaires tranquillement dans son sac de velours noir à bandoulière, élégant et plutôt classe, puis elle passa devant le bureau de Rogue pour y déposer son flacon de potion - parfaitement réussie, bien sûr - sous l'œil malveillant du professeur aux cheveux gras et au nez crochu. Une sorcière au masculin, la verrue en moins. La belle sortit du cours la tête haute, sans trop prêter d'attention aux garçons qui bavaient sur son passage. Amusant, n'est ce pas, comme les choses peuvent changer aussi vite ? Pourtant, il fallait l'avouer, Hermione aimait beaucoup qu'on la regarde autrement que comme le légendaire rat de bibliothèque qu'elle était encore quelques jours plus tôt. La brunette aimait toujours étudier, là n'était pas la question, et elle avait toujours des bonnes notes ainsi qu'un répondant mordant pour ce qui était de se battre verbalement avec Malfoy, mais quelque chose d'autre, de plus profond, c'était réveillé en elle depuis sa mutation vampirique : sa féminité. Et ça, ça allait faire mal !

Après tout, elle était belle et excitante, pourquoi refuser de se mettre en valeur ? Surtout qu'elle avait comprit une chose essentielle : elle se trouvait maintenant au sommet de la chaîne alimentaire… Et Malfoy aussi. Un point commun qui les mettaient enfin sur le même niveau, et puisque la jeune beauté avait avalé quelques gouttes du sang, soit disant pur, du Serpentard, celui ci ne pouvait plus la traiter de Sang de Bourbe sans s'insulter lui même, quelque part… Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines. Deux semaines qu'Hermione s'était réveillé de ce cauchemar en ne pouvant nier qu'elle avait changé, surtout mentalement… Deux jours elle avait refusé de se nourrir, répugnée rien qu'à l'idée de devoir s'abreuver de sang humain… Mais Hermione comprit vite qu'en ne s'abreuvant pas d'une certaine quantité par jour, ses sens et organes vitaux se dégradaient, tout comme sa peau et son énergie. Ayant fait des recherches plus poussée sur ce qu'elle savait déjà des vampires, la jeune fille avait apprit qu'elle jouissait à présent de la jeunesse éternelle, mais en contre partie, elle devait bien sûr boire du sang humain… Chose très désagréable, surtout au sein de Poudlard. Comment Draco s'était-il retrouvé dans cet état vampirique, et surtout, pourquoi ? Hermione avait déjà une réponse à sa question mais elle souhaitait s'en entretenir avec Malfoy pour l'entendre de sa propre bouche. Maintenant, ce n'était pas que la brunette régnait toujours sa condition, mais elle ne s'y faisait pas non plus avec joie, même si sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, elle avait changé jusqu'à son comportement. D'ailleurs, elle ne se souvenait pas vraiment avoir enfilé des vêtements d'uniforme aussi sexy et provocants, bien que cela semblait plaire aux mâles de Poudlard !

Plongée dans ses pensées, la jeune femme marchait dans les couloirs de l'école sans trop regarder où elle se dirigeait. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'elle percuta quelqu'un, et se retrouva sur les fesses dans un cri de surprise. Levant son regard maquillé de noir aux prunelles chocolat, Hermione pu discerner sur le visage ridé de McGonagall une grimace qui ne présageait rien de bon. Pourtant, Hermione ne se souvenait pas avoir fait une quelconque bêtise, et comme c'était le premier jour à Poudlard, elle n'avait non plus mordu encore personne. Il faudrait d'ailleurs qu'elle y songe sérieusement dès ce soir…

« Miss Granger. Dans mon bureau, immédiatement, je vous pris. »

Je vous pris ? Ah, et si elle n'avait pas envie de se faire prier ? Hermione se releva, épousseta la poussière de ses vêtements d'un revers de main et remit son sac en place, puis elle suivit la vieille femme d'un pas moins assuré que celui qu'elle avait précédemment. Visiblement, McGonagall l'emmenait dans son bureau, et non chez Dumbledore, ce qui voulait dire que ce que le professeur de Métamorphose avait à lui dire n'était pas si dramatique que ça. Une fois que les deux femmes furent seules dans le bureau, la sous directrice fit signe à Hermione de prendre un siège. Puis elle en fit de même, derrière son bureau, avant de croiser les doigts sur la surface lisse en bois d'acajou ciré, et de regarder Hermione par dessus ses petites lunettes. Hermione déglutit, et attendit que la vieille femme daigne enfin lui dire pourquoi elle se trouvait dans son bureau.

« Bien. Nous allons attendre que votre homologue arrive, mais je crois qu'il est en cours de Divination. En l'attendant, je voudrais vous toucher deux mots sur votre nouvel uniforme, miss Granger. Qu'est ce que cette tenue ? Vous savez parfaitement qu'il est interdit de porter ce genre de chose en classe. »

Hermione haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elles attendent ce crétin de Malfoy ? Visiblement, McGonagall ne semblait pas disposée à répondre à cette question. La brunette tira sur les plis de sa jupette puis releva son regard envoûtant sur la vieille femme qui attendait une réponse. Allez, il lui fallait trouver quelque chose de plausible. Elle ne pouvait pas tout lui déballer sous le nez !

« C'est l'uniforme, madame. »

« Oui, mais ce n'est pas ainsi qu'il a été taillé pour les règles de Poudlard, Miss Granger. »

Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait l'agacer à l'appeler Miss Granger à tout bout de champs ! Hermione se tortilla sur sa chaise et allait répliquer quelque chose quand la porte du bureau s'ouvrit dans un léger bruit. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas frappé pour savoir si il pouvait entrer ! Draco referma la porte puis alla s'asseoir sur le siège à côté de celui d'Hermione, sans ouvrir la bouche pour prononcer le moindre mot. Il se repassait dans la tête les évènements tout récents du cours de Divination qu'il venait de passer, où la prof – complètement délurée -, lui avait assuré qu'il allait mettre enceinte une certaine Mathilda, et qu'il mourrait à 25 ans étouffé par un chewing gum à la fraise qui serait mal passé. Ridicule. Un vampire ne peut pas mourir étouffer par un vulgaire chewing gum ! Et puis, il était immortel maintenant…

« Bien. Maintenant que vous êtes là tous les deux, je vais pouvoir vous remettre les informations nécessaires au bon déroulement de cette année. Comme vous le savez, vous êtes tous les deux nos préfets en chef, par conséquent inutile de vous rappeler que vous devez montrer l'exemple aux autres élèves. C'est pourquoi Dumbledore a décidé de vous mettre tous les deux dans une salle commune avec vos chambres respectives, pour prouver aux autres que l'entente est possible entre Serpentard et Gryffondor. »

Bien sûr ! Quand il neigera au mois d'août… Hermione se souvenait parfaitement avoir lu quelque chose sur les histoires de salles communes des préfets en chef à Poudlard, et la dernière fois que ce genre de pratique avait été utilisé – il y a de cela près de 20 ans -, ça avait fini en bain de sang. Charmante perspective !

« Pardon, mais… Ca veut dire que je ne vais plus dormir dans les quartiers de Gryffondor ? » s'enquit Hermione.

« Effectivement. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, Miss Granger, vous aurez toujours l'accès aux quartiers de votre maison. »

Maigre consolation, à vrai dire ! Comment allait-elle faire pour passer une année entière dans une espèce d'appartement avec un colocataire qui ne serait autre que Draco Malfoy ?! De son côté, Draco se contentait d'afficher une moue dubitative. Passer les nuits à quelques mètres de la bombe sexuelle qu'était devenue Granger était plutôt envisageable, mais son caractère lui, l'était beaucoup moins ! Et même si Granger était devenue bandante, elle n'en restait pas moins sa pire ennemie. L'année risquait d'être chargée en évènements…

« Bien. Puisque vous ne semblez pas avoir d'autres questions, je vous propose d'aller rejoindre la grande salle pour prendre le repas de midi avec les autres. Vous irez ensuite en cours, et je vous accompagnerai ce soir pour vous montrer vos nouveaux quartiers. »

Cela signifiait clairement la fin de l'entretien. Hermione et Draco se levèrent avec grâce et souplesse – chose innée chez les vampires -, puis ils se dirigèrent vers la porte. Avant qu'Hermione ne referme celle ci, la voix de McGonagall retentit de nouveau :

« Et faites moi le plaisir de vous changer, Miss Granger ! »

La porte se referma et les joues d'Hermione s'empourprèrent instantanément devant la mine amusée de Malfoy.

« Pas un mot où je t'arrache la langue ! » le menaça la brunette.

« Allons Granger, je ne savais pas que tu cachais des formes aussi délicieuses. Ca doit payer cher pour une pouliche de luxe aussi bien roulée. »

Purement vulgaire et provoquant, mais cela avait eu l'effet escompté sur la Gryffondor. Celle ci devint rouge de colère et commença à courir après le Serpentard qui s'était déjà éloigné dans le couloir, en direction des escaliers qui le mèneraient à la grande salle.

« Comment oses tu me traiter de prostituée ?! Moi au moins je ne baise pas tout ce qui bouge ! »

« Evidemment, puisque tu es vierge. N'est ce pas ? »

Et paf. Là où ça fait mal ! Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour se retenir de lacérer le visage séduisant de Malfoy et pour surtout, retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler sur ses joues. Hermione serra les poings et planta son regard noir dans les yeux bleu acier magnétiques de Malfoy :

« T'es vraiment qu'un salaud ! En plus de m'insulter et de me rabaisser à longueur de journée, il a aussi fallut que tu pourrisses ma vie pour l'éternité ! Parle Malfoy, pourquoi tu m'as fais ça ?! »

« A ton avis, miss je sais tout ? Je suis persuadé que tu as déjà la réponse, alors arrête de me coller aux basques et dégage. Va donc retrouver tes copains, le balafré et la belette. »

« Parce que tu es devenu un Mangemort ! J'en étais sûr ! Mais ce n'était pas dans tes plans, hein, que je devienne comme toi ? Comme quoi, il ne faut pas sous estimer l'instinct de survie d'une vulgaire sang de bourbe ! Et que vas dire ton papounet, et ton seigneur des ténèbres, hein ? Ils savent, je suppose, que tu as parfaitement prouvé ton incompétence ! »

Draco se retourna vivement et plaqua Hermione contre le mur du couloir, profitant qu'il soit désert pour bien se faire comprendre :

« Ecoute pauvre conne, si tu tiens à ta misérable vie, t'as intérêt à la fermer, sinon, c'est moi qui vais de l'arracher, ta foutue langue ! »

« Crève ! »

Une lueur malsaine passa dans les yeux magnifiques du Serpentard avant qu'il n'ajoute :

« A moins que tu ne saches t'en servir avec plus d'utilité… »

Hermione ne releva pas la remarque obscène du jeune homme et celui ci s'écarta d'elle. Draco lui lança un dernier regard menaçant avant de disparaître au coin du couloir, laissant Hermione furieuse et désemparée à la fois.

* * *

**Et voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre. Qu'en pensez vous ? Et oui, encore le coup de la salle commune des préfets en chef, mais que voulez vous, c'est avec ça qu'on a le plus de possibilités. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, je saurai la faire sortir de l'ordinaire ! Reviews please ! Bisous à tous :)**

**.::Nuit Sans Lune::.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut mes petits poulets ! (Cherchez pas, c'est le délire du moment !). Et non, je ne suis pas morte, je suis increvable moi ! Figurez vous que je me suis réveillée ce matin en me disant : Tiens, et si je faisais un petit tour sur ? Et paf, me voilà, avec un nouveau chapitre sous le bras. J'aime beaucoup cette fiction, et j'espère qu'elle vous amuse et vous plaît à vous aussi ! Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous ! Bisous, je vous n'aime. (Attention, chapitre réservé au public averti !). **

* * *

**LES SENTIERS DE LA PERDITION**

Chapitre IV : _La Chasse_

Silence. Tout était calme dans le grand château de Poudlard, à cette heure avancée de la nuit. Plongée dans l'obscurité la plus totale, toute la vieille bâtisse semblait endormie, même les tableaux ronflaient tranquillement, sans se soucier des quelques filets d'air froid qui s'échappaient des fissures entre les pierres grises. Tous les élèves avaient sombré dans les bras réconfortants de Morphée, tous, sauf deux d'entre eux. Ils étaient en chasse, la nuit étant leur élément de prédilection… Chacun de leur côté, ils partaient en quête d'une proie à vider de son sang, la première fois à Poudlard. Il s'agissait d'être très vigilant et surtout, discret, car les victimes allaient forcément se multiplier sous la soif des vampires et attirer les soupçons de Dumbledore et des autres enseignants.

Draco marchait de son pas fier et altier, élégant, le regard vif et perçant, il voyait très bien dans le noir les formes des couloirs se dessiner devant lui. Vêtu d'une chemise de lin blanche aux manches bouffantes et ouvertes sur son torse bien bâtit, d'un pantalon noir fermé par une ceinture à boucle de bronze, il était encore plus beau que jamais, ses cheveux dorés s'éparpillant en mèches folles autour de son visage séduisant, lui donnant un air sauvage et fougueux à la fois. Il savait parfaitement où il allait, guidé par la soif, par l'appel du sang frais que lui réclamait son corps de vampire. Enfin il s'arrêta au milieu d'un couloir sombre, se postant contre le mur. Il attendait. Quelqu'un devait venir. Il avait rendez vous.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione aussi arpentait les couloirs. Et ce, malgré elle ! Elle avait tenté de refouler cette soif inhumaine, répugnée à l'idée de son côté sanguinaire et malsain qui pulsait en elle, maintenant avec naturel. Elle n'avait tout simplement pas le choix. Elle espérait sincèrement qu'elle n'aurait pas à tuer trop de monde, et d'un autre côté, elle espérait s'y habituer. Quoi de plus naturel pour un vampire que le meurtre ? Hermione était partagée en deux, car sa partie encore trop humaine se battait avec volonté contre sa partie vampirique qui, de jour en jour, prenait lentement le dessus sur ce qu'il lui restait de raisonnable…

Elle avait essayé de dormir, de se coucher, de se pelotonner dans ses draps de soie rouge et or de sa somptueuse chambre, mais la soif l'avait tiré du lit douillet et luxueux pour la faire gambader en chemise de nuit blanche et vaporeuse, pieds nus, la chevelure sauvage retombant en cascade sur ses épaules, dans les couloirs sombres et endormis. Où allait-elle ? Elle ne le savait pas vraiment, mais pourtant ses pas étaient sûrs et déterminés. Comme si son corps, lui, savait où il allait, alors que sa tête était trop confuse pour raisonner convenablement. C'est ainsi qu'Hermione se retrouva devant la salle commune des Serdaigle, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi elle restait ici, à attendre…

Draco, quand à lui, était toujours silencieux, appuyé contre un mur de pierre froide, dans l'un des nombreux couloirs de Poudlard vides et obscures. Il attendait quelqu'un. Enfin, il tendit l'oreille. Des pas, légers et fluides, se rapprochaient de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Draco esquissa un sourire en coin malsain quand il vit la silhouette hésitante d'une jeune fille de sixième année, qui tâtonnait dans le noir pour diriger ses pas.

« **Draco ? Draco, tu es là ? Je ne vois rien, dis moi si tu es là !** »

Sa voix était féminine et légèrement tremblotante, comme si elle était effrayée rien qu'à l'idée de se retrouver seule dans le château en pleine nuit. Draco se rapprocha à pas feutrés de la demoiselle et lui saisit la taille avec sensualité. Il déposa ses lèvres chaudes dans le cou de la jeune fille et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« **Oui, je suis là.** »

Elle se détendit, rassurée de sa présence. Câline, elle se pressa contre le corps chaud de Draco et chercha ses lèvres. Draco lui offrit, déposant les siennes sur sa bouche, caressant de sa langue les lèvres douces de la jeune fille, mordillant quelques fois, avant de l'introduire dans la bouche de la demoiselle, jouant avec sa langue. Un baiser langoureux et plein de passion… Sous ses caresses expertes, Draco sentit le corps fin de la jeune fille se cambrer de désir. Lentement il s'écarta d'elle, puis murmura :

« **Ecarte toi Candice, je vais te montrer un endroit bien plus intime que ce couloir.** »

La dénommée Candice haussa les sourcils en signe d'interrogation, puis s'écarta doucement. Draco fit quelques pas devant un pan de mur, semblant être plongé dans ses pensées. Soudain, sous les yeux quelques peu habitués à l'obscurité de Candice, une porte se matérialisa, venue de nul part. Draco arrêta de marcher. La salle sur demande était apparue, comme il le souhaitait. Une lueur dangereuse dansa au fond de ses prunelles grises acier, puis il se tourna de nouveau vers Candice. Il lui tendit la main, l'invitant à le suivre. Le couple poussa la porte, et la referma derrière eux. La jeune fille cligna un peu des yeux, car la salle circulaire dans laquelle ils venaient de pénétrer était illuminée par de grands chandeliers portant des bougies noires, dont les flammes orangées répandaient des ombres mouvantes sur les murs.

Un tapis oriental était déposé sur le sol de couleur rouge sombre, et un seul meuble habitait la pièce. C'était un gigantesque lit à baldaquin, aux draps de soie blanche et brodée de fils d'or. Des voiles blancs de satin descendaient du haut du lit en plusieurs étoffes de tissus pour couvrir le lit, l'enfermant dans une bulle intime et protégée des regards indiscrets. Candice souffla que c'était magnifique, mais Draco répliqua que la seule chose magnifique ici, c'était elle. Il fallait avouer que Candice était belle. Les lueurs orangées des bougies dansaient sur sa peau nacrée, et se reflétaient dans ses yeux couleur jade, tandis que ses lèvres pulpeuses couleur cerise s'entrouvraient d'admiration. Draco se rapprocha d'elle lentement et colla son corps chaud dans son dos, ses mains glissant sur le ventre de la jeune fille tandis qu'il enfouissait son visage dans les cheveux noir de jais de Candice, respirant leur odeur parfumée et fruitée.

« **J'ai envie de toi.** »

Sa voix était rauque et chargée de désir… Draco adorait cet état. Celui qui mélangeait la soif de plaisirs coupables, ceux de la chair, et la soif de sang. Candice se cambra contre lui, l'incitant à continuer ses caresses habiles et sensuelles… Lentement il déboutonna la chemise de la jeune fille, caressant ses seins ronds et fermes, suivant ensuite la ligne droite de son ventre plat, pour enfin venir caresser l'entrejambe encore cachée par la jupe plissée. Un léger gémissement sortit de la gorge de la jeune fille, qui s'abandonnait de plus en plus à Draco. Celui ci retira la jupe, pour laisser Candice en sous vêtements de dentelles noires. Lascivement il dégrafa le soutien gorge et le laisser négligemment tomber à terre, puis il laissa ses mains expertes caresser les seins parfaits, les massant, les palpant…

Il ne savait pas ce qui le retenait de plaquer Candice contre le mur et de la prendre maintenant, sauvagement, pour la faire hurler de plaisir et atteindre l'extase. A contre cœur il se détacha d'elle pour la regarder. Candice parue déçue mais elle ne dit rien quand elle vit que Draco retirait sa chemise, dévoilant aux lueurs tremblotantes des bougies son torse parfait et sa taille fine. Il retira ensuite son pantalon, avec une grâce innée de vampire que Candice ignorait, puis il reposa son regard brûlant sur la jeune fille. Candice venait d'écarter les voiles de satin blanc du lit à baldaquin, et elle s'était allongée sur les draps de soie, dans une position sensuelle et provocante.

« **Fais moi l'amour, Draco.** »

Sa voix était chargée de désir et de passion palpable. Draco esquissa un sourire en coin et vint la rejoindre sur le lit. Se positionnant au dessus d'elle, il l'embrassa fougueusement, ses mains caressant ses seins, son ventre… Il déposa ensuite des baisers dans son cou, puis il passa quelques coups de langue sur ses seins, mordillant ensuite les tétons dressés de désir, l'une de ses mains venait caresser sensuellement et lascivement l'intimité encore cachée par la culotte de dentelles noires de Candice. La jeune fille se cambra de nouveau, soupirant.

Draco sentit que le tissu était déjà humide, et tout le corps de Candice était brûlant, arqué de désir sexuel. D'un coup il retira la culotte de la jeune fille puis il descendit ses baisers sur son ventre, avant de venir titiller du bout de sa langue le clitoris de la demoiselle. Il lui arracha quelques gémissements plus sonores, tandis qu'il approfondissait la caresse de sa langue. Enfin il remonta vers les seins de la jeune fille, les caressant de nouveau, alors qu'il introduisait un doigt dans l'intimité de Candice. Elle gémit plus fort, et Draco introduisit un autre doigt, puis un autre. Elle cria presque alors qu'il remuait quelque peu en elle, continuant de mordiller ses tétons. Il retira ensuite ses doigts puis il retira son dernier vêtement, révélant ainsi sa virilité tendue de désir.

« **Draco… Mmh, prends moi !** »

Elle haletait presque et Draco ne se fit pas prier deux fois. Il se positionna au dessus d'elle et la pénétra, savourant sa chaleur et son corps de déesse arqué contre le sien. Il commença à effectuer quelques vas et viens, de plus en plus forts, alors que Candice criait maintenant. Sentant que l'orgasme n'allait pas tarder à venir chez la jeune fille, il savait que c'était le bon moment. Sans plus attendre, il dévoila ses crocs aiguisés et mordit avidement le sein droit de la demoiselle, endroit qu'il adorait mordre pour vider les victimes de leur sang. La morsure mélangée au plaisir sexuel fort était un mélange détonnant, qui arracha à Candice quelques ultimes cris de plaisir.

Instinctivement et sans trop se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait, Candice enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de Draco qui continuait ses vas et viens de plus en plus violents. Quand il sentit que Candice n'avait presque plus de force, il retira ses canines pour venir les planter dans le cou dégagé de la belle, pour terminer d'aspirer les dernières gorgées de sang frais. Un plaisir qui ne se rejetait pas. Enfin il se retira d'elle, en même temps que ses crocs, et il admira le merveilleux contraste du sang rouge étalé sur les draps de soie blanche.

Candice était morte.

* * *

**Et voilà ! Qu'en pensez vous ? J'espère que j'ai bien fais ressortir le côté sensuel, sexuel et dangereux à la fois des vampires ! Pour savoir comment Hermione a gérer sa chasse, rendez vous au prochain chapitre ! En attendant, des petites reviews please !! Bisous à tous !**

**.::Nuit Sans Lune::.**


	5. Chapter 5

Salut à tous ! Je ne suis toujours pas morte, héhé, je suis increvable moi. :) En fait c'est avec le retour de Lovely A que j'ai de nouveau débarqué sur le site, avec la ferme intention de continuer cette fiction que j'aime particulièrement. J'ai d'autres idées de fictions qui me trottent dans la tête mais je vais être raisonnable (pour une fois !) et je vais commencer par continuer et terminer celles que j'ai déjà en cours avant d'en commencer d'autres. Enfin bref, voici le chapitre 5 des Sentiers de la Perdition, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**LES SENTIERS DE LA PERDITION**

**Chapitre V : **_Une nuit mouvementée_

Pieds nus, la chevelure détachée cascadant dans son dos à la cambrure naturelle et angélique, seulement vêtue d'une légère chemise de soie blanche et légère, la vampire n'avait toujours pas bougé. Elle se tenait droite, postée devant la salle commune des Serdaigle, depuis une heure déjà. Son regard chocolat semblait animé d'une lueur prédatrice, et elle était plus belle que jamais. Hermione pourtant n'était pas si calme que ce qu'elle laissait voir en apparence. Elle se sentait perturbée, angoissée à l'idée de devoir tuer pour survivre. Elle était même terrifiée rien qu'en pensant qu'elle allait faire d'un humain son repas du soir… Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle attendait ici, sans bouger, dans le silence endormi de Poudlard, mais c'était comme si son instinct de prédateur lui commandait de ne pas bouger de son poste. Alors qu'elle était toujours plongée dans ses pensées, la porte de la salle commune s'entrouvrit dans un léger son inaudible aux oreilles des mortels, mais pas à celles de la vampire, trop affûtées. Une jeune fille venait de passer le pas de la porte, elle n'était pas en chemise de nuit comme Hermione, mais vêtue d'une mini jupe et d'un corset très décolleté. Visiblement, l'élève en fugue allait quelque part pour rencontrer quelqu'un… Hermione esquissa un sourire malsain malgré elle, elle sentait la soif lui tordre les entrailles tandis que ses crocs aiguisés s'allongeaient sous l'appel du sang frais. A ce moment là, c'était comme si elle ne répondait plus d'elle même, comme si le monstre sanguinaire qui l'habitait avait chassé son âme de mortelle pour définitivement prendre sa place. Oui, Hermione ne le savait pas encore mais cette nuit était la dernière nuit où elle resterait en partie une humaine… Après cette nuit, Hermione deviendrait une vampire à part entière, dangereuse et fatale. Décidée, la belle brune fit un pas en avant, sortant de la pénombre, pour se positionner dans un halo de lumière argentée prodigué par la lune, ses cheveux brillants miroitant sous l'astre lunaire. Elle semblait être une apparition fantôme, une déesse de la beauté et de la nuit, descendue des étoiles. La jeune Serdaigle sursauta quand elle vit Hermione, comme sortie de nul part.

« **Tu vas quelque part ma jolie ?** » demanda Hermione d'une voix sensuelle et chaude.

« **Je… Tu ne vas pas me dénoncer, hein ? Je sais que tu es préfète en chef mais, c'est le seul moment où je peux le voir !** » bredouilla la jeune fille, piégée.

Ainsi donc la belle en fugue avait un rendez vous galant ? Tant pis pour le prince charmant, il attendra sa dulcinée encore longtemps… Hermione haussa les épaules, faisant mine de réfléchir. Pourtant elle n'avait qu'une envie, sauter sur le corps frêle de la demoiselle et la vider de son sang d'une traite. Hermione avait du mal à contenir sa bestialité…

« **J'ai une meilleure idée.** »

Sans plus attendre elle sauta sur la pauvre fille et la plaqua violemment contre le mur qui se trouvait derrière elle, bloquant sa proie qui hoqueta de surprise quand Hermione planta avidement ses crocs aiguisés dans la chair tendre et chaude de sa victime. Contre toute attente, Hermione aimait cette sensation de pouvoir et les émotions que pouvait offrir la morsure vampirique, cette étreinte qui pouvait être charnel voir même érotique dans la plupart des cas. Hermione sentait que le corps de sa proie commençait à s'affaisser, signe qu'elle allait sombrer. Pour la survie des vampires, Hermione avait lu quelque part qu'il ne fallait jamais continuer à aspirer le sang quand la victime était morte, sinon le vampire mourrait avec elle. Ainsi la belle brune retira ses canines avant le dernier battement de la jeune fille, qui dégringola comme une pauvre marionnette, sans vie et désarticulée, sur le sol froid du château. Hermione s'écarta d'un bond et avisa le cadavre des yeux. Il ne fallait pas qu'il reste là… S'essuyant la bouche ensanglantée d'une main délicate, Hermione marmonna une formule du bout des lèvres et le corps sans vie disparut dans un éclair de lumière blanche. La vampire restant un moment plantée là, se repassant cette morsure dans la tête, chaque moment, chaque souffle de vie qu'elle retirait du corps de cette fille innocente. Mais elle n'eu pas le temps de continuer de rêvasser car des applaudissements lents et sarcastiques résonnaient derrière elle. Soudain Hermione eu peur de s'être fait prendre en flagrant délit, mais sin instinct vampirique lui indiqua que la personne qui se trouvait dans l'ombre n'était personne d'autre que son homologue masculin…

« **Bravo Granger, on dirait que tu t'améliores, mais crois moi, tu fais du travail grossier et bâclé, tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre. En plus, tu m'as piqué ma proie.** »

« **Qu'est ce que tu fous là connard ?** »

« **Je venais chercher ce que j'avais commander, mais on dirait que tu es arrivé plus vite.** »

Hermione renifla d'un air supérieur puis avisa Malfoy du regard. Celui ci était habillé mais sa chemise était froissée, ouverte sur son torse bien bâtit, et tachée de sang. Visiblement, lui aussi avait déjà pris son repas.

« **Tu n'allais quand même pas t'en taper deux dans la soirée ?** » s'enquit Hermione, haussant un sourcil.

« **Bien sûr que si, même cinq s'il le fallait.** »

« **Tu es atroce !** »

« **Je sais.** »

Il esquissa un sourire en coin, moqueur et charmeur à la fois puis il laissa son regard gris acier se balader sans gêne aucune sur le corps magnifique de la jeune fille. Hermione sentit son regard appuyé et fronça les sourcils.

« **Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?** »

« **Je te regarde, Granger. Et je me demande si tu vaux le coup…** »

Hermione s'empourpra et croisa les bras sur son ventre plat, l'air menaceant. Draco rigola doucement et, avant qu'Hermione n'ai pu faire un geste, il l'avait plaqué contre le mur où, précédemment, Hermione avait vidé de son sang la jeune Serdaigle. La vitesse légendaire des vampires… Draco plongea son regard dans celui de la belle puis il laissa l'une de ses mains glisser sur la cuisse nue de la vampire qui essaya de se dégager, en vain.

« **Lâche moi !** »

« **Ose me dire que tu n'aimes pas ça…** »

« **Je n'aime pas ça ! Lâche moi maintenant espèce de pervers !** »

Il ricana et la plaqua un peu plus contre le mur, resserrant son emprise sur elle. Il retira sa main de sa cuisse mais vint la placer sur sa taille, remontant lascivement vers sa poitrine parfaite. Hermione étouffa un léger son et tenta de repousser le jeune homme qui vint chuchoter à son oreille :

« **Je ne te plais pas ? Je ne suis pas à ton goût ? Arrêtes de te mentir à toi même, je suis le dieu de cette école et tu le sais parfaitement, n'est ce pas Granger ?** »

Elle ne répondit rien. C'était vrai qu'il était magnifiquement beau, mais il était LUI et ça, elle ne pouvait pas le supporter. Draco, sous cette absence de réponse, esquissa un sourire triomphant puis glissa sa bouche dans le cou de la belle, pour venir y déposer des baisers osés et des caresses lascives, tandis que sa main, toujours aventureuse, caressait à présent l'un de ses seins dressés par le désir, malgré elle. Amusé, Draco se retira puis la regarda un instant avant de se moquer ouvertement d'elle.

« **Ah Granger, Granger… Tu es pathétique, tu le sais ? Tu me trouves arrogant, prétentieux, violent, perverti, et tu me laisses te caresser et t'embrasser… Finalement, tu n'es peut être que l'une de ses putes qui n'attendent qu'une chose, se faire sauter.** »

« **Va te faire foutre Malfoy !** »

Elle lui cracha au visage et tourna les talons, honteuse et frustrée, terriblement vexée, laissant Malfoy derrière elle qui affichait un sourire suffisant et cynique. Elle se vengerait, après tout, la guerre ne faisait que commencer…

* * *

Et voilà. Ce n'est pas bien long mais je suis assez satisfaite de ce petit épisode épicé. :) Qu'en pensez vous ? N'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review pour me donner votre avis ! Désormais, je vais essayer de poster un chapitre par semaine. Prenez soin de vous, c'est important. Bisous !

**.:Nuit Sans Lune:.**


End file.
